Predilection
by 7th fire
Summary: A sequel/ spinoff to my other story "empowerment." More details inside, M for themes nudity, citrus language, the works. R&R my peeps! Before you read this read the other, won't make sense otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own so don't sue. O.o please? I don't have money.

A spin off of my other piece "empowerment" this one is again maka centric, and a little less personal this time. A bit of drama and maybe a bit of fluff here and there but otherwise it's a suspense piece this time around. WARNING! If you haven't read the first one, you'll have no idea what's going on. I suggest reading it first, or at least skimming through it for the important parts.

Summary, keeping good on her word to a certain one eyed weirdo, maka is tasked now with locating Tex's aforementioned associate. Realizing who or rather what he is, she has to wonder why this woman is so intent on finding this guy, or better still how she was going to. Starting a few months post the events of "empowerment,"

Predilection.

Ch1. life with mila.

She woke with a smug grin on her face, eyes cut to the exhausted scythe beside her. They were still exposed, on the floor no less. It wasn't the first time either. Since Mila's intervention the couple had undergone a metamorphosis of sorts. During school hours they did little more than hold hands sure, but afterwards, if they weren't surrounded by people, and sometimes even when they were, she would make it a point to assert her ownership of him.

Satisfaction came in the form of soul more or less simply letting her get away with manhandling him. Part of her felt like he was embarrassed when she'd press against him in public, or cling too him while waiting in a line, or forcefully put his hands where other men would have surely died from such actions while they were waiting for their friends to catch up. The other side relished what she knew she was doing to him. Mostly because the second they returned to their quiet little abode, that's when he groveled, begged for more, practically threw himself at her, and on the rare occasion even did some man handling of his own.

It always ended the same way though. She had more stamina, he had calmer nerves. He was better at getting her to the edge than she was him, but she had her ways of pushing him off even when he didn't want to take the plunge. In the end she'd be there still awake, covered in the aftermath sometimes but blissfully relaxed, he'd be near comatose by comparison. Which simply put was one of the most satisfying parts of her new found interests.

Aside the physical attention she denied she coveted on a constant, there was also an emotional alignment to them now. Neither needed say it out loud no, but 'I love you' hung obviously just out of earshot from every breath they drew in each others presence. Where before they would dodge even the simplest gesture that might indicate their attraction to each other now they openly attempted to make it obvious. Mostly her sure, but what did it matter when she could put him on his knees at a moments notice?

It left her feeling warm on the inside, not the all consuming fire that broiled in her core when he teased her no, but a gentle contentment that compelled her to simply lay there. Watching him as he recovered from her domination of his very being. The very thought of what she'd done left her both embarrassed and simultaneously proud of herself in the same fraction of a second. Then the phone rang.

The smirk of whimsy now traded for an exasperated sigh as she sat up, realizing she'd need a shower as she felt the aftermath of their last bout cooling her skin. "Damnit... he really made a mess this time... eugh..." She didn't even bother with clothes now as she simply sauntered back to the tiny apartments kitchen. No one was due to visit and blare had been busy lately so she didn't see the need. She simply checked the number before tilting her head curiously. "Huh? Tex... did she finally get something I can use?" She decided to wait till after she'd showered to return the call, surely whatever it was could wait till she wasn't covered in the pent up frustration of her weapon.

Into the shower now she took the time to re-evaluate her situation. Mere months ago she and soul were simply that awkward pair who never seemed to notice one another, now they were all but married, it was odd that. Not that she'd cared now that they were together, but at the time it seemed so daunting to even mention she found him attractive. All it took was one risky scenario and a well placed immortal nuisance, and she'd blossomed from the defiant little princess, to a full fledged queen. Something in her seemed to not like this, like she was doing something hateful, cheating someone somewhere. Perhaps mila was originally trying to gauge her response so that she could perhaps make the same move soul had? No, that wasn't it, maybe it was because soul was the only boyfriend she'd had till now? More likely, but it gnawed at her in an uncomfortable way as she slid still tired fingers down her sticky body in an attempt to clean up.

One can imagine the surprise to find fingers where she though her hips were. To find lips coyly capturing her ear with a delighted giggle. And the immediate adrenaline prompted by the realization that it wasn't her partner that now pressed against her naked frame. "Howdy stranger" the feminine vocals whispering in her ear both caused her to relax and caused her heart to stop momentarily.

"Holy shit! Mila!" She panicked for a moment hastily attempting to hide and simultaneously trying not to look back as she felt the woman push against her.

"Still shy I see." She chuckled simply prying her hands away and gawking unrestrictedly at the half cleaned mess that was now maka. "Wow you two move fast, and with a purpose no less. "

"Mila why are you here!" She hissed trying not to shout at the woman in frustration.

"I decided I'd check up on my favorite blonde. Why else?" She shrugged allowing maka to notice she was also bold and brash hinting at her having been there for a moment longer than she'd first expected.

"I mean why here specifically" she deadpanned covering her chest indignantly. "You know... in my bathroom..."

"I thought that was obvious! I'm helping. Romeo's asleep sweetie, he'll never know I saw those cute little legs I swear." She teased again. She knew maka hated that, she had to. But it was also something that made the violet haired oddball endearing. "Judging by well... the rest of you, I'd say he'd be heartbroken if he knew I saw you naked." The scandalous woman's shameless antics aside she understood all too well mila was a creature who took little consideration of the fact that soul might have seen 'her' naked.

"You know, you could've just called... you didn't have to sneak up on me" realizing the woman would persist even if she told her to leave the blonde simply turned from her, continuing her task with a begrudging grumble of agitation.

"Aww, you're use to my teasing. I thought you'd be all blushy and whatnot if I showed up in the buff." The woman huffed falsely disappointed. "I must be uglier than I thought."

"I doubt my boyfriend would agree with that so can you please not walk around naked? At least in front of him?" She wasn't happy per say but trying to sound less than hostile.

"Is that jealousy I hear? Tsk, for shame maka, you know very well your adorable little physique could easily keep his eyes off of me." There they were again, those hands, trailing up her stomach pushing the soap and other questionable substance on her skin aside as the woman pulled her in "if I were a man sweetie I'd be powerless. Besides that look at this mess? And don't lie it was all you" she held absolutely no shame, playing with the remaining aftermath of her prior promiscuity by rubbing it betwixt her fingers. Jeez, for your sake I hope you guys at least use condoms for the more fun stuff. "

"W-Wait just how long were you..." she was going to ask though her gut told her not to.

"Long enough to notice you're really good with your mouth if it's any indication" she chuckled, "You two are fun to watch by the way. And you should really consider locking your door from now on."

"Oh good grief! You watched us! Mila!" She was mortified.

"Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're hot as hell, and your boyfriend has a big dick. Honestly I'm amazed you didn't choke, or drown, given the current state of things." The woman finally released her after a gentle nudge against her cheek with her nose. "Made me wanna try it."

"Uh..." for the first time ever since she'd met the invincible oddball she detected a slight fraction of ignorance. "You mean you've never..."

"Nope. Don't do that with men sweetie. Hands are fine, and there are some itches I can't scratch on my own if you know what I mean, but I'm not a fan of sausage." She giggled, "always wondered what would happen if I did though, but judging from what happened to you, I'll pass. I may be immortal but I'd rather not drown in a bed. Or in your case on the floor, the table, and the bed."

"Ooookay! We're not having this conversation! And we're not staying naked either!" She huffed irritably now quickly going back to cleaning herself off.

"Ah, there it is. That adorable shyness. My work is done here. Time to see if I can get soul to blush too" She was joking surely but maka wasn't about to chance it.

"No you're not, you're staying in here till I get done. I'm not gonna have you flashing my boyfriend for giggles." she reached back grabbing the woman's all too willing wrist to stop her.

"So you do think I'm hot.? I Knew I still had it. You know the best part?" Where were those hands going? The woman was one of the most awkward creatures ever. she turned the blond around pushing her belly to the her own as she smirked down at her, a coy squeeze to the smaller girls bottom for effect. "You can't get knocked up by a girl."

"M-mila!" Her voice squeaked as she fumbled feebly against her captors embrace. "This is undignified lemme go!"

"Oh my gawd your face." The woman's hysterical laughter prompted her to release the fuming meister, "I'm sorry sweetie I just couldn't resist."

"Y-you... you just wait..." the blondes eye twitched slightly as she covered herself once more. She was always the butt of mila's jokes true, but that was just part of knowing the woman. She was scandalous intentionally, provocative by nature, but above all she was at least an honest creature. Gentle natured if risqué.

"Worth it. By the way, you should get some sun now and then, cute or not you're like a walking sheet of paper from your thighs up." Maka hated how she could turn the tables without a care in the world but that was just life with mila.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, again don't sue me pwez and sanku.

Ch2. Heart of the matter.

She hadn't been quick enough to keep mila from traipsing around in the buff, but at least soul had less than the gawking expression she'd expected. She held pride in that somehow, though she wasn't sure why. Now however she was stuck returning a phone call to a certain one eyed wonder. She only hoped that mila was the only one feeling playful.

"Ah there you are. I thought you'd died on me for a moment." How she even knew it was her to begin with was a tedious question, but it'd have to wait. "Sooo about that favor you owe me? I've got the need to cash it in."

"First off, we've discussed this. Till you can find me a way to track this guy I'm dead in the water. Second I wouldn't call it a favor as the last time you kinda groped me, so if anything I'd consider it a free pass." The blond retorted as she swatted her current violet haired annoyance when she went to making faces behind her back.

"Oh not just a nice ass but a wise ass... seriously sweet cheeks I need the help. You saw what my attempt at begging is like." The woman sighed inwardly now, "I've got a picture of him and that's all I can give you for a visual, but I have an old acquaintance that might have seen him, if she hasn't gotten caught or killed yet."

"Woah woah, I didn't sign up to chase a serial killer..." she tried immediately to put her foot down but was stoped as the woman cut her short.

"Easy Goldie it's not like that, this acquaintance isn't exactly human. And there's the complication. Come see me at the club, I'll let Luther know to let you in." She seemed like she was in a hurry for some reason. A thought maka would have to dwell on as the line went dead.

"Damn... mila quit it!" She turned on the purple haired menace as she tried to flip her skirt so that soul would get a show in the process, delivering a rather viscous chop to the woman's dome from which she dropped from her position.

"Ow... Hey!... I was only teasing. Jeez you're grouchy today." The woman whined. "What's got your feathers ruffled pigtails?"

"Your weird friend that's what." She huffed glaring falsely hateful daggers at her. "You keep dragging me into trouble without even trying..."

"Admit it you love me anyway" the odd woman's constant debauchery aside the meister still held a pang of self conscious guilt when she was cornered like this.

"Fine... just... lay off will ya." She sighed having no want to run in circles from the woman's innuendos and provocations. "Soul I've gotta run a few errands, I'll be back later okay. I'd better not come back and find you two naked" she aimed that statement more at the immortal oddball than her partner but both seemed to shrink at her accusatory glower.

"Yes ma'am... jeez... she's touchy today" mila managed to chuckle only moments before the blonde exited into the outside world.

She was too tired to contemplate much. The last few days had taken a bit of wind out of her sails sure but it was more like she just wasn't getting enough sleep. As such she simply droned her way to the aforementioned meeting place giving a wave to the behemoth of a man she'd come to refer to simply as Luther. He still had that same stoic look as the first time she'd seen him. He still never said a word. He even retained the same unflinching lack of emotion as stepped aside but she could sense some form of excitement from him as she closed in. It was obvious he never saw too much of any one face and as she'd returned it was almost like being greeted by a very quiet, okay silent, but eager friend of sorts. He never showed it no but she could almost feel the internal smirk for a moment. Regardless as she passed she gave him a nod of acknowledgement to which she received no response but she did it anyway.

Up the stairs she nodded to one of the many passing maids, she couldn't remember who was who in this place most of the time. Then she spotted her. The one eyed intrigue, her rather well hidden employer at the moment, Tex. She was obviously expecting her but also seemed to be in the middle of something, scantily clad in some form of frilly lingerie and sitting upon the lap of some random, what maka assumed, customer. Languid motions as if she were dancing for a moment before she simply stood from her occupation and closed the distance on the blonde. "Ah there you are." She cast a rather coy grin at the girl for a moment before looking back at her former object of interest. "Sorry sweetie, I've got some business to take care of. Next times on me Alright" she gave a nodding gesture to the obviously disappointed man before practically dragging the meister to the back. "Soooo, guessing you want a freebie now too huh?" She chuckled as she led the girl to the other room now.

"Not hardly... and why are you... I guess handing out lap dances?" She shook her head in distaste for a moment trying really hard not to imagine what she'd have seen if she'd walked in only moments later.

"Can't blame a girl for making a little extra cash, besides I paid good money for these tits. No sense in not using them right?" The woman had less shame than mila did apparently. "Guys a lonely rich kid, and i like it when they drool... anyway, down to buisness."

"First who's this contact and why would they be dead?" The meister made short work of the woman's usual beat around the bush tactics. "I'm not getting tied up in this if I don't know what I'm getting into."

"Well for starters, you're looking for a little girl. Well she looks and acts like one anyway. More specifically because our guy has a soft spot for the little booger." The woman plopped herself into a rather large chair now positioned beside a small table. On the table she pointed out pictures the first of which maka noticed a small girl, perhaps eight, maybe. "Her names carmine. And if you couldn't tell from looking at her she isn't quite human." The phrase caught the blonde off guard. This little girl certainly looked human enough from the picture, except... her hands... what was wrong with her hands? The were abnormally large gloved or not, freakishly big appendages. More accustomed to some sort of orangutan than any human she'd heard of.

"What is she?..." the words she spoke sounded more mortified than she'd anticipated. "And what do you mean soft spot?"

"Well she's supposedly a rakshasa, though that's up for debate. And as for our intended target." She tossed another picture to the table now, this one of a young man. The first thing she noticed were the violet locks of hair peeking out from under the brim of a fedora. "He tends to be a do-gooder when kids are concerned. Don't let that fool you he's a crafty little shit, and cold as ice for anyone else. But he's a bit of a sucker with a gold plated heart." The more she analyzed the picture the less she could actually tell about the boy. Like his physical persona was a full body mask. Clad in black and dark green he almost resembled some cliche card shark from the early 1930's though obviously he couldn't be a day over twenty, perhaps younger still. "As for why she could get killed. Well he's partly to blame... you remember when I said he makes a lot of enemies? Those enemies don't like anything that isn't human. And if they've caught wind of her..."

"They'd kill her just to get to him..." she felt a small tug at her heart for a moment. A sense of urgency though she couldn't act on it. "You seem awfully lax for someone to be possibly dead."

"Likely she's just hiding. But I've got sources said they saw her around chupacabras. The little monster is really good at getting lost and quickly but if she was there she'll still be around somewhere. As I said before I'd go myself but my hands are tied. Besides that Tom isn't exactly my biggest fan." She sighed.

"So He has a name after all." She rolled her eyes at the woman's belated information. "Would've been nice to know. Would've made looking for him easier."

"No it wouldn't trust me. Carmine is good at hide and seek, but Thomas... he's like a damned ghost. Someone trained him, but I'm not sure who. One minute he could be breathing down your neck, the next he's halfway across town. I've never in my life lost track of someone I wanted to find except him. He's also a hacker, a locksmith part time, and has an eye for detail that makes even a professional art critic envious." The woman merely shook her head as she listed off the talents this guy was apparently in possession of. "The ultimate thief so to speak. He's better at keeping secrets than I am and that's enough to warrant caution. So carmine is literally our only option here. If she hasn't seen him we really are as you said 'dead in the water' ".

"If you can't find him what makes you think I can?" She crossed her arms somewhat indignantly for a moment as the woman leaned back in her position.

"Simple. He doesn't know you. So he won't be hiding from you. All else fails, you can always threaten the kid. That's sure to drag him into the light. If I did that he'd take out my other eye. But you're an unknown. He might hesitate if he thinks he's got no reason to kill you." She was too relaxed for this scenario, a hint at the woman's time spent as an organized crime handler.

"I'm not going to hurt a child. Human or not. If he doesn't want to be found so be it. I'll try but I'm not making promises." Of course she'd protest, who wouldn't?

"That's all I'm asking... this probably means nothing to you but Thomas, he's a good person who's had some really bad luck thrown his way. Kinda like mila, in more than just the whole 'undead' way. And honestly, I've caused him a lot of problems. More than most if I'm being honest." That was the first moment of sincerity she'd seen from the one eyed weirdo.

"And you expect me to believe you just grew a conscience because of this? I don't buy it." She rolled her eyes again. "What's the real reason?"

"Like I said I owe him a favor. A big one, one I didn't even know about till later." At first she was shocked as the woman pushed her cleavage aside to reveal the hairline scar betwixt her breasts. Then it dawned on her exactly what had transpired. "So yeah... I literally kinda owe him my life... which is why I need to know where he went..."

"You know most women would kill to have a guy that would die for them..." She grumbled sarcastically. "But I get the feeling that he didn't want to."

"It took me some digging but I figured out he was the donee some near four years after I had a transplant. He was still a kid back then. Old enough to get into trouble sure but I don't think he even knew what happened. It was a black market job obvious so I doubt he had much of a say so. Either way, it won't make a difference to him but it does to me. He just grows it back and walks it off, we can't do that though." She shrugged at the accusations but felt guilted obviously. "I'm a bitch sure, but I'm not a heartless bitch. Quite literally thanks to him. Sue me I don't like leaving loose ends"

"So say I'll buy that. Just how do I find this little girl?" She sighed returning to the task at hand begrudgingly.

"My informants say they saw her around chupacabras. Obviously she's not old enough to drink, so try looking for abandoned buildings, maybe the local eating establishments, anywhere a little girl might go unnoticed. Perhaps an alleyway if there's a lot of people around. She's not known for liking crowds." The woman's demeanor aside it was obvious why she was so well rounded. She held a poise to herself given the implied occupation she kept. "She's a rakshasa so she'll probably be looking for someone to snack on if she's not eating human food."

"Wait, what? They eat people?" The meister blinked like this was something strange to hear.

"Beats me but she does. Well, she more sucks the life out of whatever she touches. One reason I don't want to go near her. Good luck with that by the way." She held no bonds sacred obviously. "You're young and healthy though, even if she grabs you you might pull through."

"So you're sending me to chase down something that wants me for dinner... and you wonder why people don't like you..." her grumbling complaints aside she forfeited the argument. "Fine whatever..."

"If you pull this off Goldie I'll give you as many free lap dances as you want." The woman chuckled. "Just try not to get killed before I get my shirt off will you?"

"Between you and mila I'm beginning to wonder if I look like a boy..." with that she turned on her heals and stormed out, irritated and confused but at least better informed now that she'd gotten to the heart of the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Ahem, Tadaaaaa! I disclaim.

Ch3. Accident.

She knew what was normally here. Her father had spent a lot of lonely nights here after he and her mother split. There wasn't much of value aside alcohol in this area of town. Bitter memories and obvious bad recollections aside however she could sense it in the air that her lead was somehow right. There was something almost predatory about the empty alleyways even during daylight hours. She recalled how she'd met mila and yes this was a part of why it was so unsettling but something else gnawed at her.

It was like watching a caged lion almost. She could feel the hunger of whatever was stalking the streets though it was hard to label it as evil. And the fact that others simply meandered about as though nothing in the world was amiss made this feeling more dire. She could feel it but they apparently couldn't, which meant either she was that well adapted to her surroundings, or it was watching her. She couldn't risk the little girl knowing she was after her specifically, she'd have to play dumb and hope they'd come out of hiding.

Down an alleyway that people seemed to disperse from She sauntered, hoping to perhaps lure her prey into the open. She'd left soul, so of course she was a slight apprehensive, but with any amount of luck perhaps she wouldn't have to resort to violence. Perhaps even sort this mess out without anymore drama. A pipe dream to be certain, made more fruitless by the fact that she quickly found out why Tex was so intent on not coming herself. She hadn't realized how close her target was, as a result she was caught unawares.

She felt the hands first, one pushed under her arm to slink around her chest just beneath her left breast, the other attached to an arm that looped over her right shoulder to press the assailants palm to her sternum. "Shhh, it's okay lady... don't fight it, it'll be okay." She wasn't sure why the gentle cooing of the girls voice rang apologetically till she felt her strength leave her. Her whole body felt heavy suddenly. Like a massive amount of some potent sedative had been administered to her muscles. However her lungs burned like she were breathing in ash, her heart pounded in her ears quieting the little girls gentle attempt to calm her as she tried to escape. Feeble though it was she staggered in an attempt to throw the attacker off. "Shhh... just let it happen... it'll be over soon." She felt her eyes growing heavy now and her heart began to slow, not from the lack of strain but like she had exhausted herself. Her body felt like she'd been in a marathon though the moment was but brief seconds. She felt the hands pull her to their owner now, ignoring the blonds quivering attempt at escape. Content to simply hold onto her until whatever strange power this was subsided.

She felt tired, afraid, yet too exhausted to retaliate further. She almost felt like this was the end. And all the lies she'd been told about a white light and seeing her life before her eyes were proving to be a hoax of current. She could feel the world however. She could smell the girl attached to her, a gentle almost honey like fragrance. She could feel the wind blowing through her hair, the rumble of the asphalt as people too far away to aid her went about daily life, the gentle skips in her heartbeat as the defiant organ tried to resist the grip of death around it. She almost felt like crying when she realized this creature was trying to console her whilst also killing her. "Pl-please... s-stop..."

"Shhhhh it's okay. You sleep now, it'll be better soon" the girls voice was innocent, like she truly had no idea she was hurting her. However the meisters attempts to defy this now came to a heel as her world went black.

Darkness, the kind one finds at the bottom of the ocean. A truly horrifying darkness. Not horrifying from the monsters that hide there, no, but from the simple lack of light. The inability to tell time, and the lack of knowledge of if one would ever see light again, that's what made this darkness fearsome. It was as if reality were being unwound by this collective shadow. She could feel nothing, hear nothing, see nothing. Yet she could reason with it, and that for some reason was more terrifying than any monster, any form of demon she might encounter. Then she registered feeling. Like tiny pins and needles all over her skin. Itchy more than painful, and awkwardly numb, she felt her limbs and digits first. Then her skin would register a gentle chill, then suddenly a sharp pain in her chest and a clenching feeling to her whole body before finally she saw light. Blinding, and beautiful, and oddly familiar given she had no idea where she was. For a moment the world was merely a white blur. She felt the pain in her chest again as her body clinched involuntary and now she shot into an upright position hands defensively reaching to cover her pain as she recognized it as some form of electrical shock. "Gnahhh!" She took a life affirming breath only to realize she was now somewhere new.

Stripped of her dignity from the waist up, her body shaking not from the cold but from this strange numbing sensation that had brought her back to reality, and feeling like she had been running for miles, she finally noticed her surroundings. The first thing she'd see would be terrified tear stained vermilion orbs, the eyes of a small child, peeking out from behind a nearby counter. The next would be the hand pushing her back to the makeshift cot she found herself placed on. "Easy there breakfast. Don't strain yourself." The voice, it was male. Young, filled with sarcasm and resentment. Far too much hidden malice for a teenager yet it didn't exude age, and her eyes almost couldn't adjust to seeing in the dim lights enough to give a face to this voice. She identified first the strange violet locks the individual had. a striking sort of color that couldn't possibly be natural yet it felt real somehow. "Give it a minute before you start screaming. Next time you might not pull through."

Then she saw his eyes and it was obvious who shed met. Turquoise orbs, world weary and cautious, and oh so familiar. His face held no resemblance true, but his eyes told the tale. This was what Tex meant when she had said he and mila had a lot in common. Not just their strange undying nature, but physically. The exact same eye color, hair color, skin tone, even similar facial features to a degree though they obviously weren't related. It was uncanny, it was creepy, and it'd almost caught her by surprise enough to make her forget she was now at the mercy of a stranger, topless and in enough pain to warrant hospitalization possibly. "y-you..." She covered her chest indignantly for a moment as he rose, sauntering away to reveal the strange gun barrel like appendage where a hand should be. "W-Who... wh-What happened..."

"You chased the wrong lead. That's what..." he was too knowing, she knew who he was yes but how did he know she was looking for him. "Let's see if you're gonna crash again before playing twenty questions. You do realize you almost died yeah?"

"W-What?" She'd gathered as much but hearing it was still shocking none the less.

"Happens when carmine gets hungry... and I can't keep her on a leash it'd just be cruel. Sure she can eat people food, but eventually she needs something a little more filling. You decided to kick the hornets nest so you were on the menu. Lucky you I got there before she could go overboard." He was too well guarded. It was obvious, the dodgy stare he afforded her as he leaned against the wall, the way he aimed the barrel both non-threateningly and yet warningly at the same time, the way the hat on his head seemed to shadow his brow as if to hide his expressions. "That said I'm not a fan of being used as a defibrillator. And not to brag but my shock rounds pack a nasty bite. Enough to bring you back from the brink at any rate."

"S-shock rounds?" She blinked curiously looking to her chest to see two small round red places, almost like something hot had been poked to her skin.

"Your heart almost gave out. She didn't mean to no, but she hasn't been eating well. You're the first in about a week. So she got a little carried away. Damn near drained you. Any longer and you'd have been a corpse. Well sooner at any rate. Like I said give it a tick. I'm not good at first aid... carmine, no touching. I need her alive." His posture screamed experience but his whole persona said he wasn't much older than she herself. Beyond that she noticed the barrels on his arm give a faint shimmer of familiar light before a human hand was visible beneath his sleeve. It was obvious she'd stumbled across another weapon, but why had he not been with the academy? Surely he'd know her if he was.

"You're a..." She didn't get to finish her question as he simply trailed to another room.

"I'm complicated." She didn't see him leave no but she could tell he was gone now. Likely to return later with some less than pleasant questions for her. To that end however she felt she was in no position to argue.

"Are you alright lady?" The tiny girl that had been hiding from her now peeked out again, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so hungry..." The dark haired oddball of a girl that spoke to her now was oddly shy given that she'd nearly killed her before hand. "It was an accident promise!" How did something so dangerous seem so innocent?


End file.
